This invention pertains to polyoxyalkylene-N-substituted perhydro-s-triazine compounds and their use in solubilizing alkali or alkaline earth metal salts in an organic medium.
Glycol ethers are known to complex alkali and alkaline earth metal ions. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,524, ethylene glycol dialkyl ethers participate in complex formation with KOH.
The concept of octopus molecules is proposed by Vogtle and Weber in "Octopus Molecules", Angew. Chem. Internat., Edit. 13, 814 (1974). Octopus molecules are multi-armed polyether, complex-forming ligands that contain donor atoms. Polyether-substituted benzene and pyridine compounds are studied where the polyether "arms" are joined to the ring substrate by sulfide linkages.
Fornasier and Montanari discuss the phase-transfer capacities of "polypode" ligands in "Polypode Ligands as Phase-Transfer Catalysts", Tetrahedron Letters, 17, 1381 (1976). Many of the compounds are carbon-substituted derivatives of triazines.
A. M. Paquin in Berichte, 82, 316 (1949) describes a process for forming tris(hydroxyalkyl)-N,N',N"-substituted perhydro-s-triazines from ethanolamine and formaldehyde. This compound does not exhibit significant phase-transfer properties.